


Be Mine

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x22, AU, Dark, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Godstiel: Castiel as God, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sastiel - Freeform, Unrequited Castiel/Sam Winchester, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, godstiel is fucking crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will do anything to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

The angel blade Sam sinks into Castiel’s flesh doesn’t kill him. He pulls it out easily and lays it down on the table.

"I saved you from the Cage, Sam. Because I wanted to. I wanted  _you._ And this is how you thank me?” Castiel, the New God, speaks with a chilling calm. 

Dean gasps on the ground, blood bubbling from his mouth. It drips down his chin and he chokes. His breathing slows.  _There’s still time._

"Please, Cas. P-please. I’ll, I’ll do anything, o-okay? I’m so sorry. Just. Just heal my brother and let him go," Sam begs, unable to take his eyes away from the nightmare in front of him. He’s not allowed to touch him. He watches on his knees as Dean struggles for every breath. 

"Say you’ll be mine." 

Sam flinches. Hesitates.  _No, not yours. Never yours. Always Dean’s._ "Yes," he manages. "I’m, I’m yours.  _Please,_ oh god, save him.” 

Hands dig into his hair and yank his head back. He looks up at Cas with wide, tear-filled eyes. “I require proof. Make love with me first.” 

He chances a glance at his brother. Barely breathing. His stomach turns sickly.  _There’s still time._

 Sam nods. He doesn’t want to, but he must. For Dean. 

But when Castiel finishes inside him, when he crawls over to his brother, come leaking out of his sore ass, Dean’s not moving. Dean’s not breathing.

"Can’t let him live, Sam. You’re mine. No one else’s." There's a flutter of wings and Castiel disappears. 

Sam curls against his brother and finally lets the tears fall. 


End file.
